Achievements
Achievements are various completed tasks within the Record page. First Chapter Cleared Self-explanatory. Complete the first part of the game (up to where Gnome is defeated) and this will automatically be highlighted within the records. Second Chapter Cleared Once again, self-explanatory. Complete the second part of the game (after Luka spares Alice). First Chapter Monsterpedia Complete From every monster between the Slime Girl and Goddess Ilias (1), all their encounters and rape scenes must be attained for this achievement. Second Chapter Monsterpedia Complete Like the previous achievement, every monster between Alice (2) and Alice (3) must have all encounters and rape scenes achieved. First Chapter All Techniques Taken Self-explanatory. Every Chapter 1 monster must have attacked Luka with every technique. Some monsters use more attacks on Hard mode, while other techniques depend on Luka’s status (when bound, for example). Players can check the techniques which have been used against Luka by clicking “Data” on a monster’s encyclopedia entry. Second Chapter All Techniques Taken Like the previous achievement, every Chapter 2 monster must have attacked Luka with every technique. Unlike Chapter 1, there are no monsters using more attacks on Hard mode. Won Fight Without Taking Damage Self-explanatory. Luka must have taken no damage during the battle. One of the easiest ways is to fight the Iron Maiden, and assuming her Eyes of Confusion doesn’t hit, there should be no problem with this achievement. Forced to Come in One Turn A monster must have Luka ejaculate in simply one turn. Attacking the closed Mimic, or engaging Tamamo (1) is the easiest way to obtain this. Won Fight While Confused The only monster who can produce a confusion status is the Iron Maiden. Lower her HP until it nears 0, then wait for her to use Eyes of Confusion. Even if her coffin is open, she won’t counter when her HP is at 0. Won a Fight on HELL Mode One of the most difficult achievements, as most Hell mode monsters are nearly impossible to defeat. One of the best ways is to battle Alma Elma (2); follow the script normally and use Guard and Meditation, and attack only for SP. Took the Flames of Granberia’s Demon Skull Beheading * Blaze Luka must be hit by Granberia (2)’s Demon Skull Beheading * Blaze. If the battle takes too long, Granberia will be disappointed and use the technique. The best way to stay alive is to attack normally for SP and use them for Meditation. Took Alma Elma’s Tail Drain Attack Similar to the previous achievement, Alma Elma (1) needs to use her Tail Drain. If the battle takes too long, Alma Elma gets bored and uses the technique. Like before, attack normally for SP and use them for Meditation. However, unlike Granberia, Alma Elma uses binds which require struggling. Took Sphinx’s Ancient Law of Ecstasy Similar to the previous achievement, Sphinx must use the Ancient Law of Ecstasy. Unlike Granberia’s Demon Skull Beheading * Blaze or Alma Elma’s Tail Drain, Sphinx only uses it when her HP drops to 0. After revealing to be immune to sealing, she uses the technique. Sara Defeated a Monster Self-explanatory. Sara must fight against the Mummy Girl or Cobra Girl and be the one to lower their HP to 0. Attack them until their HP nears 0, then Guard/Meditation until Sara chips the last bit of their health away. Drained to Level 1 Self-explanatory. A monster must drain Luka’s level down to 1. The easiest way to do this is to surrender to Lencubus, who’s eager to absorb Luka’s levels. Enemy was Struck by Quadruple Giga Self-explanatory. There are only four instances in the game where Quadruple Giga can be used: Imp, Tamamo (2) Granberia (4), and Alice (3). However, it only counts for the first two. For the Imp, attack once, then use the technique. She’ll be confused and frightened only to be impaled by the technique. For Tamamo, fight normally until she uses Moonlight Cannon, in which she exhausts herself completely and does nothing for the remainder of the battle. As thus, Quadruple Giga can be used to finish her. For Granberia, fight her normally until she gets bored and asks Luka to use Quadruple Giga. She’ll wait for him to load it completely, and once finished, he dominates her with it. For Alice, fight her normally until she asks Luka to finish her off. If the player has at least 1 SP, use the technique. Hero’s Proof Obtained Obtain the Hero’s Proof. The three sages at Gold Port within the Hero’s Shrine ask Luka for the Jewel of Friendship, Jewel of Fortune, and Jewel of Victory. In Chapter 1, obtain the Red Orb from defeating the Dragon Pup in Irina Mountains. Then, obtain the Grilled Sea Anemone from the Mermaid Merchant in the second trip to Port Natalia. Next, obtain the Fairy Acorn by apologizing to the Fairies in the Forest of Spirits. Next, obtain the Genie’s Lamp by resisting temptation offered by the Lamp Genie while traveling to Sabasa Castle. Finally, obtain the Yellow Orb from solving the Sphinx’s riddles in the Pyramid. In Chapter 2, obtain the Green Orb from defeating Alma Elma (2) in the Grand Noah Colosseum. Next, head to Yamatai Village and give the Grilled Sea Anemone to the Nekomata in exchange for a Nekomata’s Bell. With both the Fairy Acorn and Nekomata’s Bell in-hand, complete Plansect Village, return to it, and talk to the Alra Priestess. She’ll convert both items into the Jewel of Friendship. With the Genie’s Lamp in-hand, head to Gold Port and talk to its Tool Shop owner, who will exchange the lamp for a Lottery Ticket. Bring the ticket to the Lottery that’s in the same area and the Jewel of Fortune will be granted. Finally, complete Gold Volcano and progress the story normally by heading to the Docks. A long dialogue ensues and Amira will appear eventually. Luka must have the Red, Yellow, and Green Orbs in possession in order to obtain the Jewel of Victory. With all three jewels in hand, head to the Hero’s Shrine for the Hero’s Proof. Sylph was Summoned Tired Out Constantly use Sylph until she gives off a tired expression. This happens at random, occuring at a very small chance. Gnome was Summoned Sleeping Similar to the previous achievement, summon Gnome until her eyes are closed. Category:Gameplay